The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters
by suika no sora07
Summary: The story takes place in a fantasy world. Rin Kagami is a human girl sealed inside a lake by the witch Tei Sukone. Rin yearns to be free and walk on land again, so will she get her chance when Len Kagamine, a warrior, finds Rin trapped inside the lake? Summary sucks but please give it a try! RnR!
1. Chapter 1 - Rin's Past

**Heya everyone! And WELCOME to my First FanFiction! I did try to upload this soon but, err…**

**Miku: This jobless person was busy been lazy!**

**Hey! Who said you can pop out of nowhere!? And FYI I had other stuff too!**

**Miku: Like what?**

**Mm… Dad came from Malaysia and…oh yeah! My Grandpa got sick as well…Anyways!**

**The Holidays are FINALLY here! (YAAAY!) So I finally had the time to write this! **

**So without ado here's '**_**THE GIRL IN THE SEALED AWAY WATERS'**_** (And I know the title sucks! I couldn't think of anything else! So…DEAL WITH IT!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS!**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

**Rin's POV**

I tried reaching my hand out to touch the surface of the water on top of me but as usual, it was no use…the water first rippled at my touch of my fingers but when the rest of my palm came in contact, it felt like there was a glass shield preventing me from escaping this cursed lake.

I sighed and turned away from the surface of the water and swam back to the bottom of the lake. My name is Rin Kagami and I'm 16 years old, I think. And as for my appearance, I have short sunny blond hair up to my shoulders and I also have a small white bow on top of my head. I have cerulean blue eyes. I think I am a little short from a normal person's height. I also have cream colour skin. You are probably wondering why I'm not drowning right now and what I'm doing now, aren't you? Well…It's a long story.

You see, when I was 6 years old, I was walking around my home town with my big brother, Rinto Kagami. At that time there was a witch by the name of Tei Sukone. She suddenly came to our town and demanded from the people that she wanted a servant for herself. She threatened to harm our town with her powers; the people were now scared and looked at each other for help. And then Tei spotted me and said that I will be her servant. The look in her eyes was terrifying and I couldn't bring myself to plead her to let me go. Rinto and my parents were begging Tei to let me free but she simply ignored them and disappeared with me.

For a month I was working as a servant for Tei and each day was horrible! I constantly missed Rinto and Mama and Papa, and I imagined what I'd be doing if I was still with them. Tei treated me badly as well, well since I was six at the time I didn't really do a good job at doing the chores… And so Tei would often scold me really badly and sometimes she would beat me as well. I hated those days and I still do.

But one day, while I was cleaning the book shelves full of Grimores and other books of magic, I accidently knocked Tei's drink on top of her study table which resulted in the liquid to spill over her spell books… Oh no! I terrified, what would Tei do me? And at that moment Tei came. She furious at what I had! Her eyes were like she was going to kill me! "RIN! YOU STUPID FOOLISH HUMAN! WHAT HAVE DONE!? YOUR FOOLISHNESS HAS DESTORYED MY BOOKS!" Boomed Tei's furious voice. I flinched at her voice and I was about to beg for mercy but it was too late…She grabbed my arm pulled me along with her. I thought for sure I was going to die. We walked out of her house and she started heading for some direction.

After walking for some time, we finally arrived at some kind of ruin. It looks like a big round colorism and trees surrounding it and the green creepers come down on the entrances providing what seems like a green curtain for the large, stony entrances. But seems to be a large clean and clear blue lake inside the ruins (yep you guessed it! It's the place I'm stuck in now!). Tei bought near the lake and she pushed into it! _SPLASH!_ (**A/N: **LOL! XD) WTH! After that! Tei chanted something and I could feel my breath return and I could breathe underwater. But that was not all; I tried swimming towards the surface but stopped whenmy hands came in contact with some kind of glass barrier.

"This will do for now." said Tei. "Let me go, please…I'm sorry!" I begged Tei. "SILENCE! This is _your punishment!" _ Came Tei's voice. "Please…have mercy on me!" again I begged Tei. "Hump! This is useless, no matter what you say, you are stuck in that lake as long as the seal is there! I doubt that you can break the seal and escape from here and there is no village nearby as well! So that means you are trapped forever!" Tei then laughed wickedly and then turned back and she was out of sight, leaving me alone trapped inside this lake.

And that's how I'm here now. I guess it's been 10 years since then. Well thank goodness the lake is clean and clear! And underwater is the same like earth except that you float and you have to swim instead of walking. I guess it's been okay living underwater, I made friends with the fish in the lake, I don't really have to eat in order to live due to the seal, I have a little cave for myself, and as for leisure I explore the lake and I also try to hum some song I remember. Although I really yearn for freedom. I miss Rinto, Mama and Papa… I just hope they are okay… Argh! I really want to get and I have tried every method possible to escape from here but none of them worked (I wish I had my dagger…)! If only…If only if someone would come here and then… maybe they can free me! Please somebody…please find me and free me!...

* * *

**A/N:**

**And I FINALLY finished this chapter!**

**Sorry folks if this chapter is short and boring BUT! I grantee you the REAL story begins in the next chapter! This is just to explain about Rin and her backstory of how she got trapped all.**

**Rin: …**

**What's wrong rinny?**

**Rin:…I don't like this..**

**Seriously what's wrong?**

**Rin: How come in this I'm a damsel in distress! X(**

**Oh rin, rinny, rinny…about that I have I plan worked out~**

**Rin: Oh! Well then, What is it?**

**It's a surprise~**

**Rin: *pouts* aw come on~**

**Nope!**

**Len: Wait a minute! Where's my spotlight!?**

**Oh don't worry you'll get your spotlight soon enough!**

**Len: oh cool!**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy the fanfic! And please leave me a review of what you think of this! Also! I'm kinda new here so it will be GREAT if you give some tips and all!**

**Once thank you for taking your time to give this try and will do my best to keep this story in good form~ **

**~Suika07**


	2. Author's Note: Important Notice!

**A/N:**

**Heya everyone! Suika07 here!**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I JUST HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU ALL! **

**First off, I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story and I DO have a reason! **

**You see, there is a traditional cultural festival coming soon in my country and I have been busy helping my family prepare for it.**

**And I will be busy for next week but! **

**I will try to update this on next Saturday or Sunday! I said I will 'try' to update so don't keep high hopes, because I'm a lazy person… (Sorry! I can't help it!)**

**Also! For these 2 months: May and June, We are having major festivals again! (It's true!) So will be busy for these months! Sorry! But I do my best to update on the weekends!**

**Sorry for telling you this isn't a chappy but don't worry! I'm already halfway done with the chappy! :D **

**So… **_**That's All Folks!**_

_**~Suika07**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet Len

**The door banged open and in came a out-of-no-where- Mayu carrying her bunny in one arm and in her other, she was holding what seemed like a corpse.**

**Mayu came and slammed the dead body on to the computer chair. Oh wait! It's still alive! Why? Because the corpse screamed when its body came in contact with the chair!**

**The corpse (Suika07): Gahk! My poor back!**

**Mayu: Oh quit your yapping and start writing the story!**

**Suika07: But who said you can come into my room and drag me to write this!**

**Mayu: Shut up! I'm doing this on behalf of the fans of this story, okay!**

**Suika07: Wait, I have fans for this?**

**Miku: Well, duh!**

**Suika07: Hey where did you come fro-!?**

**Luka: Everyone shut up!**

*****_**Silence***_

**Luka: Good. No****w Suika, start the story.**

**Heya Everyone! Suika07 here!**

**And before you kill me for not updating for a **_**long**_** time and starting a new story, I just wanna say I'm sorry! *bows* I'm so sorry, but here's the new chappy! :D**

**So without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SUIKA07 DOES NOT OWN VOCALOIDS OR ANY OTHER THINGS EXPECT THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

**Len's POV**

Argh! How did I get myself into this!

So, you're probably wondering what's going on, right?

Well, allow me to enlighten you then! (Even though I have absolutely no idea who you are)

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 16 years old and I'm a warrior in this world. My ranking is in the same level as a Lieutenant, the rankings determine how strong you are in case you're wondering. So I'm pretty strong I guess (NOT bragging or anything).

As for my appearance, I have honey blond hair which I put in a small pony tail. Azure blue eyes. I'm also kinda tall. Also, did I mention I'm kind of popular in my home town for my looks (Again NOT bragging!)

Really I'm not bragging! It's REALLY annoying! But I will admit it was nice to be popular but now I regret it! I can't even go for my normal peaceful walk outside without having a few girls flirting with me! How peaceful is that!

Anyways, I'm side tracked here. What am I fretting over? I'll tell;

_*flashback*_

I was on my way back after completing a mission (in this world you can make a living out of your status of being a Warrior, Mage, Duelist, etc. after completing certain mission given by people).

I was tired, so instead of going home I decided to grab something to drink and relax at a café.

I came at the Lorelei's Café, it's pretty nice café and me and my friends know the owner, *Mystia Lorelei.

I went inside the café and ordered a banana cake and some coffee from Mystia.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Mystia's a night sparrow youkai? The only reason she isn't dead yet is because she begged for mercy and she promised to do something helpful, and so she started a café and she does pretty good BBQ too!

I found myself and started to relax…

After a few minutes of waiting and relaxing, Mystia brought me my banana cake and coffee. I was about to enjoy the heavenly taste of my banana cake when…

"Huh? Isn't that? IT IS! OIII!~LENNY!~" came a familiar obnoxious voice.

Oh no… please tell me it isn't who I think it is!

"C'mon Lenny! You can't keep ignoring us forever!" unfortunately the world isn't in my favour.

"Alrighty then! If you're gonna keep ignoring us, we are gonna come to you!"

Suddenly a bluenete appeared and sat itself on a seat on the other side of my table.

"Kaito, what do you want? I don't want to deal with you today." I said to the bluenete.

"And good evening to you too! And also, I'm not alone today for your information." Replied Kaito

And then three more figures came out of nowhere. The first figure had long teal hair that she had put in two pig tails and she had her staff with her. The second was a pink haired lady, her hair reached the floor as well and she had her grimore. The third was a long purple haired man, he put his hair in a high pony tail and he also had his katana.

"Ohayo Lenny!" said the teal hair lady.

"Good evening, Len" said the pink hair lady.

"Sup Len" said the purple hair man.

"Hello, Miku, Luka and Gakupo" I greeted them

"Wait, so THEY get 'hello' and I don't!?"

"Well, they're not as annoying as you, Kaito" I answered him.

"Well, I'm offended!"

"So, you guys went on a mission?" I asked ignoring Kaito.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Yep! Boy, are we tired!" said Miku as she took the seat next to Kaito.

"So, it seems you also went on one as well?" asked Luka as she took a seat. Gakupo sat next to her.

"Yes, and I was to have no ruckus from you all, but nope I didn't" I said.

"As mean as always aren't you, Lenny?" said Miku.

And then we started having a chat like normal after ordering some things from the café.

But before we go on, I'll introduce the four people here. If you haven't guess these are my friends. They can be fun to have but sometimes they are annoying.

But still, after my parents died after a thief robbery, I was alone until Kaito and the gang found me. For that I'm grateful to them, they are like my second family.

Also, there more people other than Kaito, Miku, Luka and Gakupo in the gang, like Gumiya, Gumi, Lily, Kiyoteru, *Marisa, *Kasen, Kaiko (Kaito's sister), Mikuo (Miku's brother), Meiko, etc;

Kaito is a Warrior, like me he is also a Lieutenant. He is also my mentor as well. And Gakupo is also a Warrior like us but he is Samurai (another type of Warrior).

Miku and Luka are a Mage, as a mage you can spells and all that.

I don't know much about the rankings of other types but I know that Mage and Duelist have only two rankings.

Mages rankings are, Magician or Priest/Priestess.

Magicians memories the spells and enchantments and sometimes uses magic items to help them.

Priests/Priestess are the healing type. They can heal both body and mind and they lots of spells and enchantments so they have grimores and spell books to help.

Miku is a Magicians and Luka is a Priestess.

And now that we have that out of the way, let's continue.

We were normally talking until…

"GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYSS!" came familiar loud voice.

Suddenly a black flash came into the café past Mystia's counter (which caused Mystia to throw away her tray and scream) and it stopped at our table.

The black flash was actually a person. A person with black crow-like wings and black hair. She had red eyes and she had a note pad in one of her hands and a camera in the other.

Great…more loud people.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" asked Luka

"Guys! I got news!" exclaimed Aya.

"Well, obviously. You're a newspaper reporter, you should have news. But none of should involve us" I said.

Aya Shameimaru. She in the party of us, she's a Crow Tengu and she is also a Newspaper reporter.

"I see that you're still the same Lenny." Said Aya, "But Listen up! This time I need your help"

"Why?" asked Miku

"First Listen! So there I was flying over the skies-"

"Just get to the point!" I said annoyed with the drama.

"Fine, fine. I was flying around the skies searching for something that might be useful to me when I saw this strange Ruins"

"Ruins?" said Luka

"Right ruins, it wasn't far from this town either" said Aya.

"But I never heard of any ruins near here" said Gakupo

"That's the strange point! Although it was in a in a forest" said Aya

"So you're telling me that it was just a plain hidden ruins?" I said

"Not really, there was another thing about it." Aya said

"And that is?" asked Kaito

"There was a lake inside the ruins and inside that lake…" Aya trailed off

"Inside that lake…?" asked all of us. Man was Aya good at creating suspense

"I saw…I saw a girl inside it!" exclaimed Aya

"Really…a girl inside the lake? She could have been swimming!" I said

"Swimming with clothes on? I doubt so Lenny" said Aya

"Well then, she could have the water nymph of the lake!" I said. I really don't like losing a fight.

"I doubt so, she looked exactly like a human." Said Aya.

"Well how do you know?" I asked

"Because I have photo evidence!" she said.

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"Meh, I like telling stories." She said.

…this is hopeless…

"Well, then if you have photos, show us!" said Miku

"Alright, hold on…"

Aya took out her camera and showed us the picture.

The picture showed us the top view of the ruins (she's a tengu, remember?), the ruins was a big ruined coliseum.

It must have been a beautiful building before its ruin because even the remaining columns are amazingly built.

The ruined coliseum had green creepers coming down and in the middle of it was a lake, its blue was clear and in the waters of lake, was a figure of a girl with blond hair.

The girl was seem to be wearing a white dress and she was swimming freely through the water.

She was definitely not a water nymph.

But then… why would she be in the lake?

"See? Not a water nymph right?" said Aya

"No…" Water nymphs are small and fairy like.

This girl could be more beautiful than a water nymph or a fairy…

Wait a minute, what am I saying!? Forget you ever read that!

"What is she doing the inside the lake then?" asked Miku, distracting me from my thoughts.

"I don't know, but that's where you guys come in!" said Aya

"Wha-?"

"You see, I need one of you to go and investigate this ruins!" she exclaimed

Huh!?

"Wait a minute, aren't YOU the one who should be doing this!?" I said

"Trust me, I'd love to do this but I have some business to care of." She said

"Hmm…this sounds interesting…yosh! Len, go investigate this strange lake!" said Kaito.

"Huh!? Why should I go!?"

"Because 1. You're the first to come and relax in this café and thus you rested more than us and 2. Because I said so." Said Kaito. Kaito was like the boss of this group of us.

"Forget it. I'm not going to go to this lake."

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind what happens to this banana then?" said Kaito as he took out a banana.

"Wait…what are going to do with that banana…?"

Kaito just smirked deviously and he took out his sword with its sheath from his belt and positioned it above the poor banana.

Oh no…he wouldn't…would he? Is he really planning on squashing the poor banana?

"You wouldn't…" I said

"Oh, I would…" he said and he lifted his sheath a little high and was about to bring it crashing down when,

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Good choice, mate!" said Kaito as he put away his sheath, "You know, you're pretty easy to manipulate Lenny."

"Shut up, I'm doing this for the banana" I said

"Wow…" said Miku

"Hey, it's the same scenario with your leeks!"

"And what's wrong with my leeks!" demanded Miku

I shrugged, "Probably everything."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Whatever" was my answer.

_*end of flashback*_

And that's how got into this mess.

I'm currently on the road in the forest that leads to the ruins, with Aya guiding me to it.

"Gosh, I just wanted to relax, is that too much to ask for?"

"Quit your complaining, we are almost there." Said Aya.

"This is stupid. If you have time to guide me to the ruins, why investigate it yourself!"

"Already told, I have business to take care of. And I also doubt you can find this on your own."

"Well, if you gave me directions I could have found it."

"Oh but I don't have any since I was flying around care free when I found this." She said

"Sigh…you're useless as ever…"

"Hey what's supposed to mean!"

And so we walked around for a while when;

"Ah! There it is!" exclaimed Shameimaru suddenly.

In a distance, we could the Ruins.

It was like it was in the photo, and the creepers seemed to be providing a lush green curtains on the white walls.

It was beautiful and the trees around it seems to be protecting it from view by growing near it.

So that's probably why it was not known, and plus it's in the middle of the forest.

"Well, it seems like my part is done!" said Aya

"You're leaving now?"

"Of course! I only agreed to guide to it", she said, "And make sure to write some things down as well, if needed!"

She threw me a notepad with a pen attached to it and I caught it.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave!" her black wings flapped once, "Tell me everything you see and find! Shameimaru out!" And with one great flap of her wings she soared up to the skies and was soon out of sight.

"Well, she isn't called fastest shutter girl for nothing then."

And I made my way towards the ruins…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! /shot.**

**Ho oh, it seems like Lenny's gonna meet Rinny soon!~**

**I was going to make this longer but then I changed my mind. Tee Hee.**

**Reviewing the Reviews! ~**

**Kireina Yume: Don't worry Lenny's gonna save her! Or will he? Maybe!**

**And also thank you for reviewing even thou you threatened me with my sleep if I don't update soon! Here's your chappy! :D (sorry for the wait!)**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Thank you! And yeah, it sure is amazing! :D Here the new chappy! (:**

**Still waiting: Thank you for liking my first story! And sorry for the wait! And also sorry, I can't write 100 chappies in a week! I don't think this story will have a 100 chappies. :)**

**Also I want to thank you people who favourited and followed this story! I love you all! And the same goes to the people who reviewed this story! 3**

**Oh yeah, if you don't exactly understand magic status of people (ex: Warriors, Rankings, etc;) PM me or tell me in the Reviews!**

**I made a mistake in the first chapter, it's actually coliseum not colorism! I'm such an idiot!**

**And the stars:**

**Mystia Lorelei, yes its Mystia Lorelei. Deal With It!**

**Marisa, is Marisa Kirisane.**

**Kasen, is Kasen Ibaraki**

**I told you there were gonna be slight crossovers. So DEAL WITH IT, if you have a problem with that. :)**

**Okay so then, I really hope you enjoyed this chappy even thou it's boring and it might have mistakes!**

**And that it for me! Stay tuned for next time when Len meets Rin! Or will he?**

**~Suika07**


	4. Chapter 4 - Their Meeting

Heya, Suika07 here!

And so here I am writing this chapter and I'm sorry if this is late!, my brain nagging me to write and has been busting my brain with all kinds of ideas. Yay! (Although there was more of nagging than ideas…)

I don't have much to tell here so meet cha at the bottom!

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter!**

* * *

_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_

* * *

_So it seems some of you don't understand the way magic is used in this world of fantasy._

_Well then, I'll explain; _

_Magic is used by some people and these people are simply called Magic users. There are several types of Magic users like, Warriors, Mages, Duelists, Beast masters, Gunslingers, and Rangers._

_Warriors uses weapons of all sorts to their power. Mages uses magic spells and enchantments. Duelists uses weapons like Warriors but they don't use one weapons instead they use two weapons like daggers. Beast masters summon all kinds of beasts to use for their purposes. Gunslingers uses magic guns and bullets and finally Rangers uses magic bows and arrows. _

_Some of these types are separated into classes. Warriors are separated into Ravagers, Samurais and Brawlers. Mages are separated into Priest/Priestess and Magicians. Beast masters into Beast Sumoners and Users. _

_Ravagers are classical warriors who uses all kinds of swords and other weapons while Samurais uses all kinds of Katanas and swords. Brawlers are more close combat type but uses special weapons to improve fighting. Magicians uses spells and enchants and sometimes magic items while Priest/Priestess uses spells to heal the body. Beast Summoners summons all kinds of beasts while Beast users summon the beast within them to fight. _

_The some magic users have ranked themselves for some reason, but about that it's not important. So let's continue._

_So that's how Magic is used by people. But however, Magic is not only used by humans._

_Youkais and Monsters are magic users as well. The difference between Youkais and Monsters are that Youkais are very powerful and cunning creatures while Monsters are just Monsters that uses magic for disorder. However, if Monsters were to group they would be quiet powerful._

_Let us also not forget, there are also human magic users that uses their powers for their own dark purposes like, witches and wizards._

_However, there are some creatures that are can be either good or bad. Creatures like Tengues, Onis, Nymphs, Fairies, Kappas and Patron Gods and Goddess. Some helps humans, some ruins people's lives. Some cause mischief, some live and work together with humans._

_That's enough for you to understand I hope. Now, onwards with the story._

_-XXX_

* * *

**Len's POV:**

Well, here I am. In this supposed mythical ruins. I gotta say though, it really is pretty and eerie at the same time.

"*Sigh*… well I'm not here to be sightseeing. Let's just get this over with."

And so the exploration starts, yay…

Although I have to admit, I am pretty curious about that thing. It can't be a water nymph because it was bigger than normal nymph. It was more human like than anything.

But if this is fake… I gonna have Shameimaru's throat tonight.

Anyways back to reality, I found the lake and it did look mysterious with a small cloud of mist floating over it.

It wasn't the only thing mysterious and eerie about this place, there were willow trees surrounding the lake and some of the trees have bended to waters and it was like they were watching something that was in the lake.

The broken white walls of this large coliseum were dirtied and green curly creepers growned on them.

The wind which travelled through here was cold and when it passed by the willows, strange noises were heard, like it was trying to create a melody in this mysterious place.

Fascinating. I've never seen a place like this before…

As I looked over the scenery, I realized I still haven't checked the lake. I'm such an idiot that should have been the first thing I should have checked! But the view amazing though…

Anyways. Well, here goes nothing…

I walked towards the lake, my footsteps prodding on the stone floor of the ruin which had grass sprouting out.

I came to the lake and got down to my knees and leaned over.

The first thing that came into my view was…

Cerulean blue human like eyes…

*blink* *blink*

"AAHH!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

I fell back and was stunned. I did NOT expect that!

* * *

_Rin's POV (a few minutes back)_

Another day huh?

Usually I count the days I've spent in this water hell but I've already lost count.

"*sigh* well, why don't I go up to the surface to see if anything changed?"

Course, nothing will be changed. But today, I have this tingling feeling inside me.

Huh, wonder what that is.

Well whatever it is, it's sure is telling me to go up.

I swam a little the surface and as I did, I heard something.

_The sound of footsteps. And it's coming towards the lake!_

Eh? What's going on? Is it a monster? No. Tei had made sure that even monsters couldn't find this (well that was kind of her). And besides, it seems like the sound of…

_Human footsteps…_

Okay, now I'm even more confused! Is it Tei herself? But never visited before. Well, if it's not Tei, who is it? What is a human doing here? And how did it find this place?

This has to my most exciting day here! Excitement? Yes that's the feeling!

And if it's a human… That means I can get out of here!

I swam to the surface with my kicking the fast as possible and my hands pushing away much water as possible. As I neared the surface, the footsteps got louder too.

I came to the surface I heard the footsteps stop as well. I wonder what happened.

I placed my palms on the still sealed water surface and leaned closer to look.

As I did, the first I noticed was…

_Big sky blue eyes… Human eyes!_

"KYAAAAAA!"

I screamed and back downed a little.

Those were definitely human eyes, but it my first time seeing them after long and I did NOT expect a human to be there at that moment!

Well, I'm also sure that the human didn't expect me to be there as well cause, judging by his expression he definitely was surprised as well.

But wait a moment… I'm pretty sure I saw him scream surprised but why didn't I hear him?

Oh no… Don't tell me that!

_To be continued…_

_Next Time: First Contacts_

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew! 5 pages it took for this!

I'm sorry that the actual chapter was small but I had to put that explanation by- oops! Almost gave away a spoiler! Yes that explanation was part of the story, lame huh?

But! Can you try to guess who he/she is? Bet you can't guess! ;)

Anyways let's review some reviews!

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: **Glad you like and here's the chappy! Hope enjoyed it! :D

**Guest (neko-rin): **Thank you for liking this! And I hope the explanation the top is good to understand! (I'm a crappy writer! =_=) and I'm glad you like Aya's character! (I wanted her to be the fun type!)

**Amazon Huntress (guest): **I sincerely thank you for the ideas (I had already planned on using some of your ideas!) and I'm very happy that people want me to continue this story! And don't worry, I'll do my best to make you all happy!

Well, that's all from me! See you next time and don't forget to Review, Follower or Favourite! :D

~Suika07


End file.
